federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - February, 2392
This page chronicles posts #23401-23520 and spans the time of February 1st to February 29th of the year 2392. *CP - January, 2392 *CP - March, 2392 Earth Plots Second Week For CONNOR ALMIN’s birthday, MARIAME LOMAX and NOAH ALMIN have a birthday for him and a gift exchange. Cardassia Plots First Week When ZEEDA DANAN wants to question YORKIN KORINAS, things don’t go as planned and he gets a little annoyed by the personal sexual questions. Second Week Unsure how to phrase things, QUESTA tells CORAT DAMAR she has to leave for a couple months but he demands she be back by his birthday so she tells him what is going on. Third Week Set up to meet, TOREL DAMAR and NESHA TAKIL-INDUS discuss sex and just how far the both of them have gone! ZEEDA DANAN goes out with MIKK DOTAN, explaining to him that he has now become her first choice in men out of the two. Bajor Plots First Week Concerned about James, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V makes his way to the Munroe house where he also confronts LALI MUNROE about her choice to take Arty to the fashion gala. They fight and she brings up Vidial before he confesses what is going on with James and they go further in their relationship than ever before. ARTHUR GREENWOOD is looking at porn online when he finds a picture of KARYN DAX-WOLFE from her time with Meador and rushes to tell her about it, shocking Karyn this got out KARYN talks to T’Pok and has everything they can find removed, then discusses what is happening with KATAL WOLFE who encourages her to talk to her father. KATAL then tries to calm MARCUS WOLFE after he realizes his reaction has made it all the worse for Karyn by thinking she is a victim. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is on DS9 when he is approached by Arty’s replacement at the clothing store before ARTHUR GREENWOOD comes in and pulls him out. CHRISTOPHER and KARYN then meet and talk about what has been happening with her nude photo. fDAX WOLFE goes back into the past in a dream when he talks to RAHNE WOLFE, getting to know her more since he realizes she is different. MEGAN GREENWOOD and SUNI MUNROE hang out and talk about everything from boys to school when they find out about Karyn’s nude photo on Teddir. NERYS DORR realizes that Karyn’s picture was online and talks to MARCUS about how things are getting out of hand. MEGAN finally talks to CHRISTOPHER about social media and bullying before he convinces her to do the right thing. Second Week Hoping to make amends, MEGAN GREENWOOD seeks out KARYN DAX-WOLFE in hopes of cheering her up. Supporting her despite the nude photos, they are able to come to a common group. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is visited by a social worker and asked about his relationship with Karyn. The social worker then visits with KARYN, only to get attitude because Karyn is fed up with questions. JAMES MUNROE finally confesses that he has cheated on Cydja and LALI MUNROE gets upset with him for tarnishing his image. KARYN and CHRISTOPHER get together to discuss what has been going on and he implores her to make a public announcement about the pictures. BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN discuss this idea as well and how they will handle things into the future. MARCUS WOLFE seeks out ARTHUR GREENWOOD to see how he has been coping since getting the position at Quarks. Early for Valentine’s, ARTHUR seeks out MEGAN to walk her to school, giving her some gifts and kisses. SUNI DAMAR and NRR’BT MADDIX get together and she drops the bomb that she is pregnant, prompting RHODAS DRURU to overhear and have to phaser the Caitian. JAMES MUNROE has to deal with the news and called QUESTA DAMAR on subspace before Questa talks to NRR’BT to try and figure out what is going to happen now. NRR’BT has to go home and tells CORBAN MADDIX and CADENCE MADDIX about the pregnancy and how he wants to get married. Third Week Upset at the world, KARYN DAX-WOLFE and ARTHUR GREENWOOD bond over what has been happening to her and that he stood up for her when QUARK tries to capitalize on the scandal. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD seeks out counselling which was mandated by the social worker and explains his situation to THADEUS SARIEL. CHRISTOPHER realizes that he wants to marry KARYN but tells her at the wrong time and she isn’t sure how to handle the news. QUESTA DAMAR called CADENCE MADDIX to explain the situation and they showdown over the custody of the baby-to-be. SUNI DAMAR and NRR’BT MADDIX chat about what is going on and Suni’s fear of being taken back to Prime and married off to someone else. MEGAN GREENWOOD and KARYN chat about the future and how Megan is okay with her now as she has a new way of thinking of Karyn – as a step-mother. KARYN decides to talk to NERYS DORR about the other prophecies Rahne gave Marcus before deciding Christopher is probably the New Emissary. CHRISTOPHER doesn’t believe he is the new Emissary and talks to MARCUS WOLFE about it but doesn’t get much help from the ‘Guide.’ Fourth Week Hoping to bring her ideas to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, MEGAN GREENWOOD talks about the idea of Melissa adopting her posthumously so she could consider Karyn more of a step-mother. WOLFE-KORAN JATAR hopes to have a study about a past ancestor in the Fabbro line so he makes a hologram of GIANNI FABBRO, his 13th great-grandfather, from his notes and publications before interviewing him about journalism. With mKARYN now in the regular universe, she tries to get information out of BENJAMIN WOLFE but he has a weird feeling about her and cuts the convo short. QUESTA DAMAR arrives and talks to NRR’BT about the situation and is convinced he will marry Suni and try his best. SUNI DAMAR is there to get the news and Questa finds out about Nrr’bt’s protective instincts. SUNI is so excited she is getting married, she talks to MEGAN about it, inviting her friend to the wedding. Finally time for the wedding, NRR’BT gets SUNI a monster rat for his gift before QUESTA is there to give her away (February 27, 2392). mKARYN finds CHRISTOPHER and pretends she is his girlfriend before they have sex and she kidnaps him. ARTHUR and MEGAN go out together to the movies, which makes her feel like they are on a date. When MEGAN gets home she finds mCHRISTOPHER there, thinking it is her dad. He gives her permission to sleep over with Arty so she leaves. MEGAN and ARTHUR go back to his place, getting frisky but ultimately sleeping in different beds. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week As a slave trader, mCHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD seeks an audience with mKARYN WOLFE but has to be processed by mKESS PORGOIT and mJANA KORVIN before he can see the Empress herself. Fourth Week When mANTHONY NORAD is commandeering a ship for its parts, he runs into NOMA who is there visiting people. He finds out she will listen to him due to her connection to his counterpart. Using this to his advantage, mANTHONY brings NOMA to see mKARYN WOLFE who realizes the power she could have over the android if she threatens mTony. #02 February, 2392 2392 #02 2392 #02